unfafandomcom-20200215-history
Church of the Black Cross
The Church of the Black Cross is a religious entity existing in Spera. They believe themselves to be the mother entity of the religion of existence, dedicating their faith to Chronos, Ouranos, and Benefiluze, the religious deities of Space, Time, and Balance respectively. Beliefs & Practices The Church dedicates their lives to the Tritheism, or the worship of three gods. They regard Chronos as the being who shaped the timeline, creating what is commonly known as the Event Horizon in Spacetime Study. Within Ouranos, they hold the responsibility of creating the dimensions, so that life is capable of existing. Finally, Benefiluze is tasked with keeping these two under total balance, so that one may not be more effective than the other. This is their explanation as to why things in the world are as they are. Typically, a devoted Crossian will often dedicate their lives to the cause. They will attend meetings and sermons, held by High Priests of the Church. As there are many different branch churches, there are also different religious bodies within it. Prayer is made to last for at least nine minutes, in which each god is given an equal three minutes of attention. The prayers are expected to be thankful of all things up until the current point in time, thanking Chronos for such; while Ouranos is thanked for all of the existences met up until the point of prayer. Benefiluze will normally be prayed to last, thanking him for all things that remain just in the world. The typical coloring of the Church of the Black Cross consists of black; representing death and ignorance - all governed by Chronos, red; which represents the blood that all existence shares, governed by Ouranos, and gold; which shows light and honor, governed by Benefiluze. A typical garb with have golden seams, which show that Time and Space do not intersect and merely coexist. Religious Book There are currently no binding religious books to the Church of the Black Cross. However, many sacred quotes from thousands of years ago by the Primarch of the Church have been documented and kept in houses of worship. *There are, in total, over 250 different quotes. Arguably, the most popular is "He who is without balance shall be cast unto the shores of arrogance. It is here then the tides shall sweep thee away into ignorance." History Occupation of Luminasa Although the Black Cross is a widespread religion, most are congrugated within the port town of Luminasa, where they are shown to have total political control that does not include the acting Emperor. After successfully susceding from the nation of Spera to become a city-state during the reign of Nightmare, they maintain their rights as an independent country. Hierarchy The hierarchal power structure for the Church is split into four different groups; Adept, Minister, Bishop, Arch, and Primarch. The latter is the most powerful person in the Church of the Black Cross, owning the city-state of Luminasa in its entirety. Category:Religion